Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module.
The liquid crystal panel is composed of two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal sealed there-between. In an assembly process of the liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal is filled and sealed between the transparent substrates. Currently, the methods for filling the liquid crystal between the transparent substrates may be a vacuum siphon method and an one-drop filling (ODF) method. The filling time of the conventional vacuum siphon method is too long, and thus the ODF method is more suitable to a large-scale panel.
Taking the ODF method for example, in the ODF process, the liquid crystal is first dispensed on a glass substrate by a plurality of nozzles, and then another glass substrate can be aligned and assembled with the glass substrate with the dispensed liquid crystal, thereby forming a liquid crystal cell between the two glass substrates. The liquid crystal cell is sealed between the two glass substrates by a sealant, wherein the sealant is coated by nozzles of a sealant coating machine. Subsequently, the sealant between the two glass substrates is cured, thereby forming the liquid crystal display panel.
However, in general, different machines are required to coat the sealant and dispense the liquid crystal. Moreover, in a sealant coating process, due to stuffed nozzles or an abnormal pressure, a non-uniform width and a break of the sealant usually arise. Furthermore, in a liquid crystal dispensing process, due to air mixed into the liquid crystal, a leakage or an abnormal amount of liquid crystal drops usually arises.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal sealant forming device and a display panel assembly apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.